Time Traveling Demigods (Lightning Thief)
by Blogger8659
Summary: Fifteen year old Max Luke Jackson and Charlie Esperanza Valdez knew the risk of going back in time, but it was the last chance to save the world from an apocalyptic future. Now it is up to Charlie and Milo to save the world all the while not letting anyone find out.


**Tilly the Malfunctioning Time Machine!**

* * *

"Something is malfunctioning!" Twelve year old Charlie Valdez yells as she throws her caramel hair into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes barely glancing at black haired gray eyed Mitch Jackson. "I thought you said it was safe! The fates blessed it and everything!" The boy yells back as he goes to the wheel that looked a lot like an joystick.

"About as safe as a time machine can be! Even with the Fates blessing it, and Hecate's magic it's dangerous!" She growls backs opening a panel her hand on fire. "Come on, girl," Charlie mutters as she grabs a silver screw driver that shifted into a pair of pliers. "By the looks of it a couple of wires started to melted as soon we got out of our timeline. Man the wheel! I'll hold these together! We're have to stop now!" She screams over the buzzing noise that had increased. Without giving him time to answer she pressed a blue button barely giving him time to hang onto the joystick.

* * *

BOOOMMM!

They two twelve year olds crashed forcing both of them to the other side of the machine with a big Thumb. Black spots filled both of their vison's before they blacked out.

With a groan Charlie's eye's flutter open her hand raises to her hand. Bringing it back down she groans as she see blood. "Great..." She mutters as she sits up. She looks to her right to see Mitch still unconscious. "Schist!" She growled. Standing up she groans limping as her ankle throbs with pain. "Of course it's it's sprained," She grumbles tearing a piece of her already torn shirt tying it to her head. Carefully sitting down next to Mitch she shakes him. "Mitch! You better not be dead, Storm," She growls out when he doesn't open his eyes to her shaking. After two minutes of trying to wake him up and worry his eyes flutter open.

"Bolt?" He croaks. She couldn't help the relived laugh as tears slide down her face. "Yeah, it's me Fish Face," She says,"Your not bleeding. Is anything broken?" At the mention of pain Mitch groans his hand goes to his ribs. "My ribs," He groans. "Your sure they're broken not bruised?" She asks. He gives he a small glare. "I've had enough broken ribs to know it's not just bruised," He grumbles. Charlie glances around before spotting two beat up backpacks just in arms reach hanging from a chair bolted to the floor.

Reaching over she drags over before digging through them. "Thankfully the Nectar and Ambrosia all here, a change of clothes, Mortal money, Dracmas, and the jornal your dad kept before he died," She says as she pours some Nectar into the lid of the canteen it was in. She downs it tasting of the tocos her dad use to make before he died alongside most of her aunts and uncles. "Give me the water bottle," Mitch says holding out his hand,"We need to save Nectar." With a roll of her eyes he pours some on him causing him to slump back in relife. "Show off," She says foundly.

"It's not my fault I am the grandson of Poseidon and Athena,"He teases good naturally. "So you can move water, heal, and are smart. I can use fire, and control machines, and build things. I'm also good with people. Being the granddaughter of Hephaestus is better," She says with a smirk lighting her finger to prove her point. "Sure sure," He mumbles before he becomes more serious,"What year is it?" She looks at him. "Let's go see," She says standing up Mitch following her, and clasping her hand. Twisting the hatch of the door they climb out of the rocket shaped time machine.

They stare in awe at the forest in surrounding them. The landed in a abandoned filled "I knew everything is different, but nothing is destroyed," Charlie gasps twirling around. Nothing was burning, and there was no smoke in the air. "We went back to far!" Mitch exclaims as he picks up a newspaper showing it to Charlie. "My dad is twelve! He would still be in Yancey! This is before the Titan War!" He says. "Schist! Okay we can work with this. Think," Charlie snaps need him to focus,"We both know it's a one way ticket here. Tilly is coput. We knew this might of happened, Mitch." Mitch paces. "Do you still have your brand?" He asks pulling down his shirt to see a compass on burned into his shoulder. The sign of Hecate. Charlie nods showing hers.

"So Athena and Hephaestus will still think we are one of their children. According to dad's journal his school trip is in three weeks. We could go to his school and use the mist," Mitch tries. "Won't work, Book Brain," Charlie says. "Why," He demands. "You may be able to read the most advanced Greek books, but neither of us have an education above a fourth grader," Charlie says. "Schist, I'm an idiot! Of course. No one we knew could teach us above that by the time," He growls to himself pacing faster.

"I got it!" He explains causing Charlie to freeze,"We can camp out in the City, and until he goes. We can act like lost demigods who are looking for Camp. The we can help out dad when he fights Mrs. Dodds. Chiron will find us a way to camp, and when dad get's to camp, we can help fight Bull man. We have been living on the streets this longer than Mom, Uncle Leo, and Aunt Thalia have. We should be fine. Plus it will help us get better into this timeline. What do think?" Charlie looks at him in the eye before cracking a smile.

"For someone who can be as oblivious as you, your lucky you got some of Aunt Annabeth's ability to strategize," Charlie snorts. Mitch gives a mockwounded look before looking at the ground. "Do you think it would be safe enough to see grandma Sally?" He asks. Charlie gives him a long look before she slides a smirk on. "She works at a candy store of course we are going," She snorts.

"Got your blades?" Charlie asks. Mitch pulls it out two metal balls tossing them in the air. As they fell down they shift into a sliver and a gold arm length blades. "I think so," He mocks," Do you have yours." Charlie gives him a mock offended look before pulling out her silver screw driver twisting the base causing it to grow into a silver dagger. "I think so," She says in the same tone,"Let's go." As she turns around Mitch coughs pointing to the Time Machine when Charlie turned back. She blushes . "Ooops," She answers taking out a remote she presses a green button. Slowly(and slightly loudly) the Machine starts shrinking turning into a picnic table. "Did you just pull an Uncle Leo," Mitch gasps.

"Can't replace perfect," She says with a slight bitter voice before hiding it,"As long as no siblings of dad's touches, Tilly. We should be good." Mitch gives her a look knowing the change of voice, but not saying anything about it. "Tilly the Time Machine?" He asks with a deadpan look. She gives a toothy smile in response. "Together?" She asks holding out her hand. "Together," Mitch answers. "Down the Rabbit hole we go," Charlie mutters as they start walking.

**A/N: What did you think? I know it's short, but i'll try to lengthen the chapters. *Mutters* And actually update *fake gasp* Who said that?! Anyway hope you enjoyed fill free to vote comment, and of course read!**


End file.
